


You're The Only Star I Need/Only Star I Need In My Life

by TheBoneStag



Series: Tarts And The Like [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Comfort Food, Dessert & Sweets, Domestic Fluff, Food, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoneStag/pseuds/TheBoneStag
Summary: A day in the life of Harry and Draco, inside and outside of their bakery.(Our specials this week are eggnog-infused pancakes with homemade cranberry jam, Malaysian sweet potato donuts glazed with a Malacca sugar crunch, and baby tomatoes with rosemary focaccia-)





	1. Our Berry Shrubs On The Roof/Sit Warm In The Hanging Gardens Of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> Some mild plot going on about here. It is good, I assure you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes pancakes for breakfast this morning. He does enjoy a good hot chocolate when he cooks, and much so a very warm Harry against his back when he does too.
> 
> (You smell good, like chocolate and milk. Hmm you'll get fat at this rate with all the cocoa you're drinking. No, I shan't hate you for it, I'll love you always and always-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 is has deleted Lovem's dividers.
> 
> Sigh.
> 
> 「Jakob Ogawa - Let It Pass」

Draco yawned and stretched against the countertop, nursing a mug of hot cocoa as he flipped a golden brown pancake dotted with bits of jewel red onto its other side. The batter sizzled dimly in the mute morning air of near winter, bringing with it the faint scent of dried cranberries.

He heard him before he saw him, but Draco allowed Harry to wrap broad arms around his waist anyways, gladly arching back into his lover's touch with a sigh.

A hand came to splayed across his bare abdomen, another on the hand that clasped a spatula.

"G'morning, lover." Came the raspy murmur into his ear. Draco shivered, blindly scraping off the cooked pancake onto a plate of more steaming cakes. Every inch of his boyfriend pressed deliciously hard against his back.

"Morning." Draco allowed his voice to sound affected. It used to be rare that he ever dropped guard, but over the years that had changed as well. Especially around Harry.

"Hmm..." Harry nosed his lover's ear, kissing the lobe softly as said baker switched off the stove. Draco sighed happily as he was rotated by insistent hands, coming face-to-face with a charming, golden-skinned man. His freckles had paled considerably since the change of his skin tone, but the dreamy look on his face was still one Draco could never fail to recognize.

He leaned in for a kiss, hands gently placed on Harry's shoulders.

"Mmh." Harry purred against his lips, licking into his mouth slowly. Draco huffed a laugh at the ticklish sensation.

"You're all fuzzy and pretty," the Auror mumbled vaguely, green eyes filled with adoration as he gazed blurrily at Draco. With a silent wave of his hand the blond man _Accio_ 'ed his lover's spectacles, balancing them onto Harry's ears.

"Only you can see me as the former and still find me the latter." 

"But it's true." Harry blinked, a brilliant smile widening across his face as he stared at Draco. "You're the most gorgeous man I've ever laid eyes on."

The baker attempted a scowl, but the shy duck of his head and pale pink blooming across his nose did nothing to affirm it. Wrinkling his nose, Draco pecked at the mole on Harry's shoulder before turning round to grab the plate of cooling pancakes.

"Go sit." Harry planted a wet kiss at the nape of his neck, lingering for just a moment longer before obliging.

"Has the owl arrived, love?"

Draco shook his head no, placing the high stack of bejeweled pancakes before his husband. Harry tugged at his wrist before Draco could grab the jugful maple syrup, to which the baker playfully fell back into his boyfriend's lap, snuggling close.

The jug hovered carefully over the table before setting down with a quiet thud. The fridge opened and out a frozen pack of bacon which unwrapped itself and started sizzling on a magically-cleaned pan, all the while Draco sat entwined in his lover's arms as they shared a slow, heated kiss.

"You taste like chocolate." Harry licked at his tongue daintily, smacking his lips.

"You interrupted my savouring of it." Draco teased as he waved his mug over before pressing it to Harry's lips. He took a sip and swirled the concoction in his mouth, swallowed, then kissed his lover on the nose.

" _Hoo_."

"Owl's here." Draco gave Harry a lingering nuzzle before getting off his lap to greet the owl chick by the open window. "Eat your breakfast."

Logos the owlet crooned happily when he saw Draco, nuzzling up against the baker's palm while depositing a shrunken copy of The Daily Prophet into his hand. The owlet shifted to his right, brandishing a shiny gold and black badge with the Prophet emblem on it pinned to the strap of his money parcel.

"Oh? What's this?" Draco leaned in for a closer look.

In solid, gold lettering were the words  **𝔒𝔴𝔩 𝔒𝔣 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔐𝔬𝔫𝔱𝔥**.

"My congratulations, dear." The baker smiled. He opened the fridge wandlessly, toasting up a frozen salmon kipper for the owlet. "Harry love, Logos' gotten the _hOOT'eM_ badge this month!"

"Aye?" Harry called out, already waving over the newspaper as it puffed up into its normal size. " _Hoo, hoo_." He hooted.

" _Hoo!_ " Came the muffled reply as Logos stuffed his mouth full of salmon. Draco stroked the owlet's cheek once more before he flew away, but not before placing two shining Sickles into his parcel.

"Tell your handler to get you a hot seedcake or two, treat from both of us." 

Logos cooed adorably, golden eyes crinkling up as he spread his wings and took flight.

As Draco turned around to walk back to the table, he found himself pinned against the window, a pancake pushed past his lips already. He huffed a small laugh, letting himself be cradled in strong arms as he chewed and leaned into Harry's naked chest.

The egginess of the cake was rich against his tongue; Draco could smell the rich milk in the batter and taste a hint of salt. He'd chosen walnut oil to cook the pancake, so the nuttiness of its exterior pleasantly washed across his throat.

The pancake was soft and moist, just on the side of being chewy, but it was good nonetheless. The batter Draco had scented with vanilla bean, so each bite brought a small whiff of cream-like goodness. Dried cranberries teased along his tongue, already revealing their sugary goodness as they'd popped open under the heat and melted into the pancake. Draco made sure to bite into each cranberry he could taste, sharp bursts of sweet and sour fruit along his palate.

"I love you."

Draco's eyes fluttered open.

Harry was staring at him with the most loving expression he could ever muster, his hair falling into his glasses, lips crooked.

"Love you too." Draco managed to whisper back shyly before meeting his lover for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.eatingwell.com/recipe/249560/cranberry-pancakes/
> 
> I've switched fresh berries to dried ones for this.


	2. You Complete Me/Do Not Doubt Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry helps out at the bakery today. All is well. Until it is not.
> 
> (...he still loves you, Draco. Why wouldn't he? You didn't do anything wrong. It's normal to react like that. I mean, if Luna asked me something like that out of the blue I would've-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hm.
> 
> 「Stef Chura - Human Being」

"Babe!" Harry called out from the kitchen just as Draco finished wrapping up a parcel of tapioca donuts for a customer. 

" _A minute, Harry!_  All right here we go. A dozen donuts for one of my best customers." Draco smiled at Mrs. Nott, a lovely Squib who had a lisp and never failed to bring home some of the bakery's seasonal goods whenever there happened to be any for sale.

"Thank you dearie. Six and a half pounds?"

"Aye, as usual." Draco accepted a note and a heavy shilling, locking them up in the register. "You have a great day, Ma'am."

"You too, Mr. Potter. _Both_ of you!" The kind lady chirped as she exited the bakery, the little golden gilded bell above the glass door tinkling merrily as she did so. Draco flushed pink, acknowledging the referral to mean the both of them, Harry and himself, to be engaged in marriage.

Shaking his head to shiver away the fluttering feeling in his spine, Draco stretched his arms out behind him before heading into the warmth of the kitchen. 

Harry had his back to him, kneading buttery dough even as he shuffled repeatedly to watch the risening of golden currant buns in one of their many ovens. Draco could tell the his boyfriend had cast an Atmospheric Charm in the room, causing plumes of coolness to waft over them repeatedly.

The scent of egg, milk, butter, cream, vanilla-all things familiar and good, combined with Harry's natural scent, was intoxicatingly comforting.

The baker took a moment to simply lean against the doorway and admire the rolling muscle of his lover's back flexing deliciously under the skin-tight tee he wore.

_I'm a lucky man._

"Hmm, you shouldn't wear clothes when baking." Draco said teasingly, stepping into the kitchen to wrap his arms around Harry's sides. He felt the kiss of wards on his skin before they faded away. Draco tutted absentmindedly. Away from work but Harry's Auror still showed.

Harry chuckled, not pausing even as his lover kissed the nape of his neck. 

"Says the man who dances around my kitchen in nothing but his sexy apron."

"You _like_ me in nothing _but_ my sexy apron." 

Harry tossed his head back and laughed brightly. "Yes! Yes I do."

"And _your_ kitchen? I had the impression it was _mine_ , what with me being the good little housewife preening around cooking hot meals for you while you go fight criminals for a living." Draco scowled, nuzzling into the heat of Harry's neck. He licked away a drop of sweat. Dirty, yes. But it was worth the growl that spilled from his boyfriend's lips.

"My good little housewife, aye?" 

Draco found himself spun around in Harry's arms, pressed tight against a warm chest as hands cupped his bum tightly, giving them a squeeze. Harry was staring down at him, green eyes burning.

"Mmhmm," Draco hummed, leaning in to brush their noses together. 

"Hmm..close your eyes."

Draco grinned playfully and obeyed.

"Try this."

The warmth of a fresh-baked pastry whipped across his face.

Draco could smell the creaminess of butter, rich mascarpone and wonderful burnt caster. There was a hint of sourness in there, like the tang of fruit, flavourful and ripe; a promise of bursting goodness.

"Blow."

A quick huff. 

"Careful."

A crumbly pastry was pressed against his lips. Draco automatically opened his mouth wide before the tart-bite-sized, mm-was placed on his tongue. He tasted the cheese first, buttery and sweet as cream, but with a very slight hint of acidity. It was as cold as ice, accompanied by the warmth of the tart crust itself, it created a wonderful whimsy of texture and flavour. Every bite brought more mascarpone and it's sweet buttery goodness, with the tang of fresh blueberries and jam in between. The crust was flaky and buttery, melting on his tongue as he chewed into more mascarpone. 

The bits of nut he could identify as hazelnut didn't offend the tart's texture, in fact, it made up for the crumbling nature of the tart. Draco could taste a bit of lemon curd mixed into the cheese as well. He hummed and shivered, the treat delightfully sliding down his throat.

"You're so gorgeous." 

Draco opened his eyes, fluttering them for effect as he beamed up at Harry.

"All mine," Harry said, searching for the baker's mouth. They met for a sweet, strong kiss that left Draco gasping for air when they parted. Harry's eyes were brimming with emotion, a number of which Draco could identify: love, adoration, lust, hesitation-

"What is it?" Draco murmured softly, hand coming up to brace against Harry's chest.

The Auror frowned unsurely for a moment, searching for Draco's eyes before he answered.

"She called you Mr. Potter."

Draco blushed a dusty pink, looking away briefly as he fumbled for a suitable reaction. But all he came up with was a quiet: "Ah."

"..did you like it?" 

"H-hm?"

"My surname. Being addressed as, as.."

Draco attempted a feign at confidence by managing a sheepish scowl. "Well, _Malfoy_ is certainly a far more distinguished name than Potter; I'd rather keep my own name, thank you very much."

Harry's hopeful expression falling was not the reaction he'd expected.

"...I understand." Draco was gently released, face-to-face with his lover's broad back before he had a chance to come up with a reply. 

"I..Harry, love; I didn't mean-"

"I know what you meant, Draco." Harry spoke in a hard, cold tone, his shoulders rolling in repetitive movements as he resumed kneading the dough. The baker felt chills shoot down his spine. He hesitantly reached a hand out to touch his boyfriend's back once more, to try to convey the words that wouldn't leave his mouth right now. 

Yet when he felt the heat of Harry's spine under his hand, he found himself unable to touch his boyfriend. Instead, Draco quickly retracted his palm. He opened his mouth to speak once more, yet the lump in his throat forbade any words from being said.

After a short while of silence in the kitchen, Harry finally sighed.

"Draco, sweetheart. I, I get it, okay? I-we've only been together for less than a year now, and we've still got a long way ahead of this; so much to know more of each other and explore together and whatnot. It'd be unreasonable for me to..want commitment like that from you so abruptly.."

When there was no answer, Harry continued.

"I'm sorry for pressuring you, babe. I love you, I always will. And I'm willing to spend years with you till you finally decide to, to let me put a ring on your finger. I'll wait for you, Draco Malf-" Harry turned around to seek his lover, but the baker had long left the kitchen.

Clenching his fists, Harry heaved another exhale.

"Mione, love, we've got a guest." Luna called from the kitchen the moment the Auror stepped into their home.

"I'll be there in a moment!" Hermione replied.

She hung up her scarf just as Cheshire floated into view in an iridescent pink bubble. The kitten meowed woefully at her, pawing at the bubble in an attempt to escape. Beside her, in an identical bubble except for its pearly blue hue, Cattapuss bounced in his own magical cage, meowing brightly and pouncing at his brother.

"What've you two stuck your tiny noses in this time hm? Another cauldron _of Protect-Me!_  potion?"

The Auror couldn't help a grin even as she hexed away the bubbles with a basic counterspell, cradling both the kittens in her arms as they tossed and tumbled playfully. 

She was not expecting her guest at all.

"Hermione." Draco dipped his head at her, voice firm even if it was rough. Hermione could see the redness in his eyes, the way his hands trembled around the painted china teacup Luna must've served tea in.

Her lover beamed at her when she stepped under the archway and into the kitchen, already preparing a steaming cup of tea for her. Judging by the faint, lacy scent, Hermione could tell it was Murmurmint tea.

_A leaf to cure heartache._

"Hey Draco." Hermione smiled benignly at her guest as Luna pecked her on the cheek. The baker sniffed quietly at his tea, not seeming to have heard her. The kittens were floated away from Hermione's arms into their makeshift den in the empty spice rack, where Crookshanks and Charlotte usually let their children stay when they ventured into this part of the house.

Hermione saw it then; a tear slid along the bridge of Draco's nose before dropping with a _plop_ into the silvery blue of the warm brew below.

"Oh dear, what's happened?" Hermione softly asked Luna, whom sighed just as gently and shook her head.

"He said he messed things up with Harry. The poor dear. He couldn't manage anymore words after that. I've been trying to calm him down with the tea, but I don't think it's working too much."

"Ah." Hermione nodded, lifting up their clasped hands to press a kiss against Luna's knuckle before letting go. "It's all right. I'll talk to him."

Luna smiled before heading to the wet kitchens where their meals were cooked and their ovens sat baking.

Hermione hovered her cup of tea, sitting down before Draco as the man trembled, more tears falling down into his tea and on the marble island. Gently, she laid a palm on his back and gave slow, calming strokes of her hand.

"Let it out, Draco." She whispered kindly, already casting a _Muffliato_ charm around the both of them. "It's me. You can trust me. There's no need to hold back, it's all right."

A terrible sob tore from the baker's lips as he hunched over the countertop and cried his heart out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.bbcgoodfood.com/recipes/1226/little-blueberry-cream-tarts


End file.
